The present invention is directed generally to a lighting fixture, and more particularly to a lighting fixture for use with an aquarium.
It is common to install in a home or office an aquarium for keeping aquatic plants and/or fish. The look and design of plants within the aquarium is living art forming part of the room's décor.
An aquarium is generally provided with a lighting fixture that is mounted on or above the aquarium tank.
Conventional light emitting diode (LED) aquarium lighting fixtures consist of only phosphor-based white LEDs, or alternatively of phosphor-based white LEDs plus blue LEDs. Such conventional LED lighting fixtures have a drawback in that the green and red colors in plants look less vivid and rich in comparison with plants illuminated by fluorescent tubes. Instead, plants look more yellowish-green. This negative effect on color is due to differences in the spectrums of conventional LEDs and fluorescent tubes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED lighting fixture that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks and provides a better aesthetic.